Unleashing the Shadowbornes
by pkmnfan11
Summary: Golden Stream, a stallion who was abused all his life meets Shybeat, a mare who turns his life around. When a new race surfaces because of a notebook he found, he and Shy has to step up and keep the worlds balance from getting chaotic. My first collab story please R
1. Chapter 1

_Well, to say that I am not excited for this project is a downright lie. I have been excited about this since yesterday. So yeah... here we go :)_

_A shrill scream pierced the night air as the sounds of breaking objects are heard. Sounds like this are extremely common every night. A stallion dashed past his aggressors and tried to find the only safe spot he knows, his room. He held a silver key and he jammed it into the lock and desperately turned it. The door obeyed his orders and he dashed in, shutting and locking the door behind him. Immediately, he trotted over to one of the corners of his room, laid down and wept. He did that every day of his life..._

_That stallion... was me_

_Another flashback..._

_I cautiously crept down the stairs of an abandoned house just outside our property... I needed it as a release from what was sure to come in almost no time at all. Once they figure out I left, I'm dead. A basement... one that was perfect but there was something else, a door at the far end of the basement. Curiosity and a sense of desperation kicked in. I forcibly opened the door and a long corridor stretched out in front of me. I slowly trotted down it, unsure if I wanted to go on or not. In the end, pressing on was the most logical choice because I would've been dead if I went back._

_My hoof almost slipped on something I didn't see until I looked down. It was a golden notebook. I cautiously picked it up and examined it. Dust was nonexistent on the front cover which made me wonder how long it was down there. I flipped it over to take a look at the back cover. My eyes immediately widened and they flicked from it to my cutie mark and back several times. It was an exact match. I hastily took the notebook and hurried on..._****

My eyes cracked open to the sound of running water. Immediately, they were blinded by the harsh light that the sun could only manage.

Where am I? I thought, beginning to pace. I shrug and began to look around for something, anything that could give me a sign of where I was. And then I saw it, a path that wound itself between the trees. I trotted down it, happy to see a different path because the old one got boring after a while.

For hour after restless hour, I trotted down the new path, hoping to find something that would give me clues to any sort of civilization at all. Eventually, I found it in the form of a clearing. I grinned and trotted faster, hoping to see a village or something. It was then I spotted a clearing in which a mare fell at my hooves.

I jump back, startled at the new development that was unfolding in front of me. "H-Hello?" I weakly call.

She responds with an "umph" followed by a "I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" I gaze at the mare, unsure of what to do.

She stands up weakly and offers her hoof, "Yeah, I'm sure. My name is Shybeat, but you can call me Shy, and you are?"

I stare blankly at her "Hello... I am Golden Stream" I look away, thoughts and questions whirling inside my mind. And suddenly, the emotional barrier that was holding them back broke and I fall to the ground, weeping.

"G-Golden?" I see her mouth "are you okay?"

I don't hear her, the sadness keeping her words from reaching my ears but the movement of her mouth tells me she said something. I try to get up but the emotions just push me to the ground again.

"I-I-I..." I fall silent, unable to even speak.

She trots closer with a worried look in her baby blue eyes. "It's okay... whatever it is, I'm here, I'll take care of you."

I drew back, as if I was stung. "How can you make me believe you? How can, after all these years, I trust anypony ever again? My life... is a lie."

"Because, I am not your life... I just wanna help." She responds a little too cleverly, almost like she means it. A thought then occurred to me maybe she does.

I slowly, almost cautiously get up and face her.

I know you just want to help," I said quietly. "It isn't that simple anymore... nothing ever is." I sigh, something I haven't done in years. "I just... I just don't know what to do anymore. I... am all alone" I look down, ashamed of my reaction to her.

She looks me in the eyes, giving me a long and careful look as though she was peering into my soul. she gives one single nod and replies, "I-I understand what you've been through... but you don't have to worry about that anymore... I won't let anything happen to you anymore... I promise."

"I... thank you..." I give her a hug. "You promise not to leave me here lost and alone?"

She hugs back and smiles, "Of course I won't"

I just stare, still unsure of how to handle this situation. I just respond with a nod. I feel empty inside, like a big chunk of my soul is missing, never to return.

"T-Thanks again," I try and muster up a smile but it falls flat.

She returns the smile, "You're welcome."

"I... just don't know what to do or where to go..."

"Don't you have a home?" She asks cluelessly. Not knowing my past, that question may seem harmless to any other pony, but to me, it brings so many bad memories, so many things i try to avoid, try to forget.

My gaze hardens and I turn away. "I... don't want to talk about it..." My voice came out cooly and I realize my mistake. "I'm sorry for reacting like that..."

The smile on her face fades and the look of worry returns. "No... I-I'm sorry. it's a soft subject, i understand."

I sigh, unable to get my emotions under control. "Y-You didn't know..." Another sigh. She remains silent, appearing unable to think of anything to say. Her thoughts wandering freely to my head. Her curiosity about me shows in her expressions. Her desire to help is almost overwhelming. She's a pony who cares, this I can tell for sure

I continue to stare blankly, unable to comprehend why she cared so much. "I... still don't know what to do or where to go. I am... lonely" I look down, still unsure of myself.

She appears to be thinking for quite some time before responding. "Consider yourself lonely no more... you're coming home with me." She smiles.

I froze in my spot, my mind reeling at her last words. I try to get the thoughts together. "Y-You mean it?" I wanted to turn the other way and tell her that I don't believe her but there was something about the way she said it. There is something... friendly about the way she said it. I just nodded.

"Of course! Consider yourself family."She said smiling fondly.

I stare blankly at her still unsure what to say as my emotions are still all mixed up, partially from the excitement, I think, but mostly from what I left behind. Endless days of torture, abuse, anger, everything I dealt with on a daily basis. I just simply nod and she continues staring at me, smiling with such excitement I don't quite understand just yet. I notice her eyes fading from the baby blue shade, to a green color. I force down my temptation to ask, figuring it would be best not to.

"Maybe I should show you around Ponyville, I don't believe you are from around here." she continues to smile happily at correct prediction.

Not wanting to leave her hanging, I nod my head and manage to muster, "no... I am not." I don't know if she understood me, or if she did, i wonder how. She doesn't respond right away, which leads me to believe maybe she doesn't know what to say.

"Uh... follow me?" she says, still a little unsure. She spreads her wings and jumps into the air and hovers waiting for me who is still very unsure, even more so now. I mimic her actions waiting for her to lead, without any idea where exactly she is taking me, or even what Ponyville is. Of course I had assumed it was a town, but then again, I didn't know for sure. She takes off flying doing a few flips and twirls every now and then, I just watch occasionally mimicking her moves.

After a while of flying we land in the center of a small town. I feel like the buildings are all huddled close together, close and snug, almost friendly. I look around, noting a building that looks similar to a gingerbread house with an oversized cupcake with three equally oversized candles. The roof is decorated with frosting swirls and gumdrops. Not too far from that strange building there is a large tree with an arrangement of balconies and windows. Outside the tree, there is a sign with a book on it, instantly grabbing my attention. The next building to grab my attention was a tall building, much like a castle. This one is well put together, neat and organized. I don't like it too much, it seems too marified. A little further in the distance, I saw a cute little cottage that appeared to be carved out of a hill. In front of it, there was a small little bridge hanging over a decent sized stream. In the front yard, there appears to be an array of small bird houses. Looking closer, I notice small little holes sticking out of the ground. My thoughts are possible rabbit holes, or other creature's. In the far distance behind the town, there is a large orchard, filled with every type of apple tree imaginable. Looking at them, my mouth begins to water. I imagine hidden among the trees, there is a small farm house with a barn.

Any normal pony would've smiled if they saw Ponyville for the first time. But I'm not a normal pony. I never was a normal pony. I am just taking in the surroundings but that's about it. After I cried, I feel so emotionally drained. It seems like I am a shell of who I once was and I thought I would stay that way forever... until Shy turned around and gave me a warm smile.

"Like it?" She asked, indicating the whole entire village. I wanted to say something, anything, to dispel what I was feeling since I met her. Nothing came out, not even a nod or any other acknowledgment came to me. I took another look around the village and something came to me... a slight smile.

Eventually, I work up the courage to say a response, "Y-Yeah..." I fall silent again, still unable to comprehend what she was showing me. In fact, I wasn't able to comprehend anything since she fell and landed right in front of me. I do the only thing that comes to mind, look down and sigh.

"So, is there anywhere you wanna go? Anything you wanna do?" She asks excitedly. I turn my gaze towards the strange tree, the only thing that remotely caught my eye. It appears , she understands my gesture. "That's the library," she smiles proudly, "it's definitely one of the most unique buildings here in Ponyville."

"I... kinda want to go there" I say quietly. "It looks rather interesting." Almost immediately, my hoof goes to a saddlebag that was strapped to my back. It lingers there for a bit before grabbing something out.

Her eyes turn to the object I am hesitant on pulling out, her curiosity clear in her expression. She doesn't say anything about it, instead she trots towards the library. "Well, come on then!" she calls back, clearly excited by my interest in something.

I trot after, trying to muster up a smile... and succeeding. "I'm coming!" I responded with a small smile etched on my lips. She's breaking through, I thought. She laughs a sweet, tinkly laugh as she looks back noting my smile. I catch up to her, the smile still holding on my lips. She is actually making me feel better. My smile widens a bit.

"Heh... I think I am finally breaking through." she says as if she read my mind, though I don't think she meant to say it out loud because shortly after her cheeks are flushed with a light pink color.

I notice her reaction and the smile increases yet again. "Yeah, you are breaking through. And I thank you for that." I finally pull out the object that I wanted to bring out before I got here.

She looks at it, her curiosity getting the better of her for once. "Is that... a notebook?" She opens the wooden door that separated the library and trots through it.

I follow, unsure of how to respond. "Y-Yeah..." I open the notebook to the first page and hold it there, as if I was going to start writing something.

She simply smiled and immediately began to trot to one of the nearest bookshelves that lined the walls. She began to pick books off of them and gazed at the covers, putting them back where they belonged when she was done. I just found an empty spot at one of the tables and laid my notebook on top of it. I feel through my saddlebag to find a pen, pulling one out in the process.

"How should I start this?" I mutter, tapping the pen on the smooth wood. I stare at the page, hoping that it would give me some sort of inspiration. I found it almost immediately and began to write. Shy noticed this and sat down next to me.

"Whatcha ya writin'?" She asked. I don't even look up to acknowledge her presence, too focused on the task at hoof. I catch her peeking over my shoulder before guilt gets the best of her and she looks away.

I noticed the curiosity in her gaze before she looked away. I thought for a moment or two before sliding the notebook in her direction. She takes it carefully looking at me to make sure it's okay. I just nod and offer a slight smile. She takes it and pages through it.

"How... is it?" My slight smile fades and I am back to feeling emotionless again. Well, it was good while it lasted I thought glumly.

"Wow! You have amazing talent! No joke, I love it. Have you published anything?"

I just stared, "No..." I just sigh and look at her. "Can I have it back now?"

"Oh... right." She hoofs it back to me a carefully. "I was wondering because your writing is very excellent."

I continue to stare, attempting to comprehend her words. "Thanks..." I fall silent again as I begin to write with her watching me. She turns her gaze to a bookshelf and picks a book out and begins paging through it fairly quickly. My eyes then leave the paper in front of me to the bookshelves. I slowly get up and trot over to see what they have for books. I idly pick one out at random and look at the back cover. I debate on if it is worth it or not, decide that it isn't, and put it back. I sigh and move on to the next ones, repeating the process until one finally catches my eye. I sit back down, put away the notebook, and began to page through the book. It turns out that I am a pretty fast reader much like Shy. In around ten minutes, I was finished and I put the book away.

"You must be a really quick reader... much like me." She smiles and trots back over as I pull out my notebook and pen yet again.

"I.. just noticed it now." I confessed, closing the notebook. "But there is something I want you to see."

"And that is?" I flip over the notebook to where the back cover was showing. She looks at it with a curious expression on her face. Her eyes flick from my cutie mark back to the cover and back again. The curiosity in her gaze heightened. "T-They are an exact match. Why do you think that is?"

"I don't really know. I was hoping you would know..." I sigh and put a hoof on the back cover. Unbeknownst to me, the mark glowed and something black shot out of it and into me. I tuck the notebook and pen back in my saddlebag.

Her eyes widened slightly, W-What was that? She thought.

"Are you ok?" I ask, plainly noticing her reaction.

"Y-Yeah..." She responds a little too quickly. "I'm alright..." She couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I ask, peering at her carefully. "Did I do something wrong?" A glimmer of an emotion washed over me... and promptly left leaving me the same as before.

She shook her head, "No... as far as I'm concerned, you did everything right." A slight smile played on her lips.

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Good, for a second there, I thought I did something wrong." My slight smile returns for the briefest of moments before it fades. "But I didn't... that's a good thing right?"

She giggles, "Yeah... doing something right is a good thing. Although doing the right thing may cause... pain for others. It's how the world works... replenish rain to a dry land makes it habitable but it could put others in drought by doing it. Do you understand?"

I try to comprehend her words, Well then... what about me? I have lived neither... I ran from them but I still betrayed them. I sigh yet again.

She smiles, giving a small effort in trying to cheer me up. "Do... you want a muffin?" Her smile widened as she saw my reaction. "It looks like you do. Come along, I know a place." She trots out leaving me with no other choice but to follow.

"I... never really had one before." I confessed, she turned to me with an incredulous look in her eyes.

"Y-You didn't? What kind of life did you live?" I frowned and the worried expression returned.

"Please... don't ask for my sake." I trot quicker to catch up to her. "I don't like to talk about it."

"Ah..." She trailed off, her curiosity in me increased with every passing moment. We trot to the cupcake shaped building I had noticed earlier from the tour. We trot up to the wooden door and push it open, trotting inside. "Welcome," She said, indicating the whole building. "To Sugarcube Corner, or as I like to call it, the Corner." She grinned and trots up to a pink pony.

"Hiya! Can I help you? I mean, I know I can help you... that was a rhetorical question. Anywho! what would you like to order?" the pink pony rambled on. Her attention soon drawn to me. "Oh my! are you new? I mean you must be, I've never seen you before! And i know everypony in Ponyville so you must be new!" She smiles excitedly.

"Ah... erm... I am new. My name is Golden Stream," I said, smiling. "And you must be..."

The pink pony smiles, "Hiya! My name is Pinkie Pie." She continues to smile. "And I suppose you didn't come here just to talk to me. I mean if you did, I would be one of the happiest ponies in the world." She continues to ramble on.

"Erm yes..." I interrupted. "We did come here for some muffins." Pinkie's face brightens and she trots out a door in the back. She almost immediately returns with a basket.

"Here ya go." She shoved the basket into Shy's hoofs, smiling brightly. "Have a nice day!"

"You too." Shy says, returning the smile with one of her own. "C'mon! try one!" she says excitedly as she shoves a muffin into my hoof. I stare at it blankly unsure of what to think. I bring the muffin to my nose and breath in the sweet aroma of it, causing a smile to play on my face. When I take a bite, I feel my eyes and smile widen. I then decided that muffins are my new favorite treat.

"Mmmm..." was all that escaped from me as I nommed the muffin in pure enjoyment before reaching for another. Shy smiles at me, letting me know that's all she needs to hear. I watch as she eats one as well, seeing the same enjoyment in her. I think my life is now complete. I mean, what could be better than muffins? This thought manages to widen my grin.

"I take it you like it?" she giggles knowingly. It makes me wonder why she asked such a rhetorical question, but I don't mind because I find it funny. I just nod, not wanting to talk with my mouth stuffed. "Heh.. the way you love these muffins, I'm almost sure you would give Derpy a run for her muffins." I just chuckle to myself, not wanting to admit I don't know who Derpy is. I assume she is a mare who apparently loved muffins, and anypony who loves muffins has to be good. I reach for yet another muffin, not wanting to question why I felt this good. I let my mind wander for a few minutes, trying to find any idea for my first story. I also might use it as a defense sometimes just in case somepony rambles on about topics I don't care about. My mind wandered further and further until it... touched something else. My eyes widened and I tried to withdraw my wandering mind to no avail.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, curiosity and worry etched on her face. I tried harder to withdraw my mind but it was held there like some sort of captive.

"I-I don't know..." I said, trailing off at the end. "I... felt something interesting." I tried to withdraw my mind yet again and it held firm. Then all of a sudden, the things mind opens up to mine. My eyes widen further and the concerned expression on her face increases.

****"G-Golden?" She gazed at me for several moments. "Are you sure you're all right?" I gasp and close my eyes as its thoughts crossed my mind.

**Well... that was fun XD**


	2. Chapter 2

"W-What is that?" I muttered desperately. I needed to find my way out of its mind and I need to do it fast. And all of the sudden, it let go of me, returning my mind to where it once was. I gasp and reopen my eyes.

"G-Golden... what just happened?" Her voice shaky and distressed. "Are you okay?" She continues to ask pleadingly.

"Y-Yeah... I guess I'm fine" I responded weakly. Honestly, I wasn't sure if I was fine or not and that scared me. I didn't want to tell Shy because it might make her worry more. I wanted to avoid worry and try and skip to happiness, but it never is easy, never was easy at all. I search out with my mind and still feel it there, waiting for the next move. I inwardly shivered and tried to shake its presence off my mind. I work up a slight smile despite the situation. "Believe me, everything's fine."

She looked at me for what seemed like a long time. "A-Alright, I believe you. Just let me know if anything changes."

"I will let you know," I work up a smile and nom a muffin. "You _will_ be the first to know."

She smiles warmly, cheering me up all of the sudden. "Good. I don't want to let anything happen to you."

I smile. "I'm glad I can trust you... actually, you are the first pony I can trust."

"Really? The first you can trust?" She asked innocently, meaning no harm.

"Yup... I still don't want to talk about it." I shifted my fore hoofs on the ground, mind flipping back to what feels like a past life. I shuddered when I recalled the more sensitive memories.

"Ah" She simply responded, gazing at me. "I can respect that. Some things take time to talk a while." She frowned, "Mine... I try to avoid talking about on a daily basis." I nodded, understanding why she said that. I relaxed as the memories faded away. I avoided asking what it was that bugged her to be considerate.

"Same here... I relive it every night in my dreams..." I shuddered and she lays a hoof on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. "Nightmares... are truly powerful."

She nods, "I know... but let's not dwell on our pasts anymore. What we should focus on now and then the future."

"Yep," I responded with a slight smile. She makes me feel better no matter what I was feeling "Those two are the only things that matter now... but when I do think about the future, all I think about is the past..." My smile falters. "I guess living my life like what I did changed a few things inside me."

"You... can only hide your past but eventually, it catches up with you and you begin to notice things you haven't before..." She perks up slightly and looks me in the eye. "Things don't stay bad for forever." I guess meeting her was quite the improvement, but something inside me still felt empty, as if it were left unstirred. I tried to ignore the feeling, I tried to cast it away but it still was there.

"You're right... but if things stay so bad for so long, you forget what good things are. I... can't remember any good things from my past..." I shift my forhoofs on the ground, a little unerved at my revelation.

"It really was that bad?" Immediately, she regretted asking because my gaze hardened slightly.

"You don't want to know, and I don't want to tell you." I said, the words coming out harsher than I intended. "Nopony should ever go through what I have gone through... and I have the scars to prove it." I gaze back at my heavily scarred wings, sighing lightly.

"Oh... I..." She fell silent, gazing at my wings, the look of curiosity etched on her face. "I... don't know what to say..."

"Please... for my sake, don't say anything..." My gaze softens back to what it was. "I... don't want to expain at all..."

"Than you don't have to tell it to me..."

"I won't tell it to you yet. Just be warned that I can and will explain to anypony who asks. Nopony asks, nopony tells." I try working up a faint smile, but nothing was there to work up. My emotions felt rather empty, as if everything that was there faded into oblivion.

"Ok" She noms a muffin slowly, as if she was contemplating something important. "What if I do end up asking?"

"Than I would tell you what happened... even if I don't want to."

She continued to ponder for a while before finally saying, "No... I'm not gonna ask... but I certainly am curious."

"I noticed." I nom another muffin, savoring the sweet flavor that went along with it.

"I thought you would notice," She said with a smile. "You seem to be very observant."

"I'm really not that observant, I never have been." I confessed. She just smiles and noms a muffin again. I smile back and take one out of the basket. "These things really are good."

"Yup!" She noms yet another one and I smile in amusment

"Somepony's hungry," I said.

"True enough, what do you want to do after this?" That question surprised me. I have never been asked it before, especially by somepony as nice as Shy. I just stare blankly, unsure of how to even answer the question.

"I don't really know," I respond after a while of thinking. "You took me around Ponyville, showed me the library and gave me muffins. That was the nicest thing anypony has done for me and for that I thank you. I'm... not sure if I want to stay here anymore though." I get up and begin to trot towards the door.

"Wait... please don't leave. It's perfectly safe here in Ponyville so why leave?" I halt just before I reach the door.

"S-Safe?" Finally safety, something I've been looking for during the past few weeks after I ran off. She gets up and smiles sweetly.

"Yeah, you're safe here. It also looks like you need a place to stay that is if you decide to stay here." She slowly trots toward me. I reach for the doorknob but I halt just inches from touching it. _Wait… what if she really is telling the truth? I have been looking for a safe place ever since I left… but is it really safe here? Is it full of ponies I can trust? _I sigh and draw back from the door, conflicting emotions showing on my face. She smiles faintly as I trot back to her.

"Really? For the first time I'm safe?" She nods and I breathe quite a large sigh of relief. "Thank Celestia…" My smile gets wider. "I've never even been safe before… but now I am."

She continues to smile, "How does it feel?" My smile widens further.

"It feels good, really good." I trot back to the table and sit down; she follows not far behind me, smiling widely. "How about this, do you want to go back to the clearing where we met? I mean, it really seems like a peaceful place." She thinks for a moment or two before nodding.

A few minutes later, we finish off the rest of the muffins and trot out of Sugarcube Corner and toward the clearing. After five minutes, we arrive and I immediately trot over to a large oak tree in the middle. I look at it and lie down in the shade, sighing contently. She manages a small giggle and trots over to a willow tree next to mine. She immediately lies down and smiles at me. I smile back, plucking a blade of grass and toying with it. I continue doing this for a moment before I gently put it on the ground.

"I can do this all day and never get tired… laying in the shade is one of my new favorite things." I said. She giggles and nods in agreement.

"Same here."

I smile and reflect on what happened earlier today. Clearly the best point was meeting Shy but something she said kind of bugged me a little.

"Did you really mean what you said back there? That you now consider me as your family?" The words come out as indifferent as my emotions were earlier today. She smiles warmly

"Of course I did mean that… I would never turn down a pony like you." Now that I think about it, why did I even ask her that question? What was the point in questioning her about what she said earlier? I remain silent, contemplating her words.

"You seem nice… and I really do need a home..." I shift my forhoofs.

"Like I said earlier… you can come home with me." I snap out of my mental funk, her words finally reaching me.

"R-Really? You would do that after everything that you have done for me?" I said, clinging onto the hope that she would give me shelter and solace from the ones who absolutely ruined me.

"I would. I promised you that you would be safe with me and I am not backing down on that promise. I never have backed down and I certainly will not back down to you." My smile widens further.

"Thank you… for everything. If it wasn't for you…" I trailed off, not wanting to think about it at all. The look of curiosity appears on her face again. I could tell she was curious which is why I couldn't stop the next few words from coming out. "I would be dead…" I clamped a hoof over my mouth, immediately regretting what I said as the look of curiosity on her face increased. She went silent and that was exactly what I've feared I would do. I tried to hide my past from her but part of it slipped out.

_What have I done? Now surely, she would ask…_ I thought frantically. The curious look on her face grew with every passing moment…

"I… don't want to know… doing that may set you off…" I nod, knowing all too well that it was the truth. I wanted her not to ask, I couldn't bear to tell her what happened earlier in my life because I knew I would lose it emotionally. Losing it in front of others is something I want to avoid. After a long pause, she spoke again. "Ok… I'm not gonna ask… for your sake"

I smile softly, "Good… I don't want you to see me depressed… we already had too much of that today." I sigh happily and pluck another blade of grass. "Way too much…"

"Yup! I totally and completely agree with you," She said, smiling slightly, "and if I'm right, if you spend some time with me, you won't be so depressed because I make others happy."

"That's great! And now I am a part of your family... so I can stick with you and be happy?" She nods and my smile widens yet again. I pull out my notebook and write something down pretty fast before putting it away. She looked at me and then looked at my notebook. I could tell she wanted to ask what I was writing but I didn't want to show her, at least, not yet. The reasons behind that were mine and mine alone, nopony else should know. I have to know that I could trust Shy fully before showing her and even then, it wasn't finished. I doubted that it would even be finished in a month, maybe perhaps a year.

The both of us remain silent for a while, enjoying the surroundings and each others company. My mind brushed against the thing that seemed to have taken root inside my mind. This time, it didn't react negatively to it and I relaxed ever so slightly. That experience was interesting but I really don't want to experience it again. I didn't really know that my mind can brush up against whatever it was that attached to me and I really didn't know that it could make me react negatively to it. I guess that there is a lot more in life that I didn't quite understand. I smile and pluck another blade of grass, inspecting it in the sunlight. I could tell she wanted to know why I did that but again, I'm not telling because it's something sensitive. There is a bunch of things I can't tell her just yet because I don't trust her enough.

"So, what do you want to do next?" She asks, breaking the silence that descended upon the clearing. I racked my brain, trying to think of any possible thing to do. As usual I come up with a blank and I just look at her.

"I'm not entirely sure," I confessed. "I did everything I even wanted to do today and it was all thanks to you." She just smiles and gives me an appreciative look and a nod. "You turned my life around." The look of curiosity appears again and fades quickly. I could tell she was curious and I wanted to tell her what happened earlier in my life but I just couldn't. In response, I just moved closer to the tree wanting to close my eyes and the memories were slowly filling my mind. I didn't try and let them in, to protect myself and Shy but even then, things still poured through and I was absolutely powerless to stop them.

_A sharp knock came from my door and I silently moved to the back wall, whimpering quietly. The knocks came again, much more forcibly and I still didn't answer. All of the sudden, the door slammed open and an angry looking silver alicorn with grey eyes and mane trotted in towards me._

_"N-No" I whimper. The alicorn just smirked and continued advancing on me. Her eyes glowed a shade of silver and my hooves leave the ground and I get pinned against the wall, trying my hardest to break it. She just smirks and draws a silver knife. I struggle harder and harder, trying my best to either break the spell or at least get her far enough away from me. It doesn't work, it never works._

_"Yes." Her voice rang through the air and my mind. It was directed toward me with so much force and malice; I shrank further back against the wall just wanting it to end. "I know you are a failure... and I shall treat you as such." A look of pure malice crossed her face as she put the knife to my neck. I shut my eyes expecting the worse but hoping for the best. I call out weakly and struggle against her iron grip. I kicked her with my hind hoofs and her grip slackens enough for me to wiggle out and escape. She tackles me to the ground and tries to impale me with her horn. I growl deeply and roll out of it, getting up and galloping off._

**And that is when I shall end XD**


	3. Chapter 3

"G-Golden... G-Golden? Golden, you need to wake up. This isn't good, I don't wanna see you like ?" I wake up to Shy's desperate voice, unsure of what has happened. "Hello? are you awake?"

I open one of my eyes slightly to find it is still dark out. The only thing I can see is the moon shining crimson behind Shy and her outline. It takes me a few minutes to realize where I am and that I was only dreaming. My dreams always feel so real because of how often they portray my past life, well my past life as of a couple weeks ago.

"huh?" I manage to respond still half asleep.

"Are you okay? You were shaking... and muttering in your sleep... I tried to hum hoping that would soothe you... but you just kept shaking... and I figured I should wake you up and make sure you're okay... are you okay?" I look towards her face and notice her eyes are a cyan color, worry creasing her face. Though I have done nothing wrong, I begin to feel bad. There was absolutely no way I could even stop the nightares occuring. They happened every single night since the day I left. The expression on my face turned from the horror of the dream to a hard look of having a hard life.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I whisper, shuddering inwardly. She just continued looking at me worredly. She just shook her head and my frown on my face increased. She pulls me into a hug and I lay my head on her shoulder. "I'm not okay... ever since the incident that happened earlier in my life I have been having nightmares. Normally they would fade if it was any normal pony... but they never fade from my mind. It drives me crazy and tears me apart." More memories flashed through my mind and I manage a slight gasp. "M-Make it stop... please..." I whimper. She looks like she was debating something for a few minutes before managing a slight nod.

"Ok... I will because I don't want to see you suffer like this... but it will only be a temporary thing." I just nod and one of her forehoofs glow. "Just hold still..." She touches it to my head and a calm and soothing feeling washed over me. The memories that were fresh in my mind slowly faded away into nothingness. I relaxed quite a bit and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks... but how did you do it?" I was genuinely curious.

"Well... I can calm anypony down and make their lives better... even if I had to get rid of the memories temporairly to do it." She smiles sweetly.

"Well... I'm glad you helped even if it isn't permanent." I smile at her and she returns it with one of her own. All of the sudden, something clicked inside my mind and I felt a warm friendly presence. I cock my head slightly at the presence. She looks back at me with a look of interest.

"Something wro-" She gets cut off as her expression changes suddenly.

"I was going to ask the same for you... are you alright?" She slowly nods her head, as if contemplating something.

"O-Of course... why wouldn't I be?" I just shrug but I couldn't shake the feeling that the presence seemed so familliar. It was so warm and comforting and I didn't ever want it to leave. All of the sudden, something shot off from my mind into Shy's. It appears that she didn't notice because she didn't react. I shook my head and tried to clear away the thoughts running about in my mind. I wanted to ask her if she felt anything strange but apparently, she beat me to it. "I felt something after I touched your head."

"You did too? What... was it exactly?" Her expression flickers to one of recognition.

"I think I have an idea... I think our minds connected." I fell silent, contemplating her words.

"How?"

"Well... I think you were desperate for some sort of interaction..." I nod, not quite understanding how she knew. "And it was so strong... it immediately seeked the closest mind which was mine. I know you knew you needed me... but I didn't know you needed me that much."

"I do... you are the only one that I can trust."

"I'm glad you trust me too... trust is always one of the most helpful things." I nod, knowing that I could trust her fully and completely. She turned my life around for the better and I could actually face the day with my head held up high. And now she made me family.

Family... one of the only words that evaded me all these years. My heart constantly twinges at the memories my past gave me and I guess I could accept it. Accepting it was the hard part. I could no longer forgive them for what they done. All the sadness, all the pain and the emotional wear that they caused created a veil of sadness around me. Now that I truly had a friend and a family member I could trust, the sadness is gone. That leaves one emotion, one so powerful that it can cause the death of others: Anger. There was nothing left inside me besides anger. I took a deep breath to try and calm my emotions down.

"Something wrong?" She asked, looking at me with a look of worry. After a while, I shake my head.

"You know those moments when all your life, you only felt one emotion... and now that emotion is gone, it only leaves anger... that is what I'm experiencing now. They had no right to do what they did..." Her look of curiosity came back and I mentally sighed. I knew I said too much and now she is curious. I also knew she didn't want to ask but I could also tell that if she didn't, it would be bugging her for a long time.

"I... know I don't want to ask..." She pauses for a bit, unsure if she wants to go on.

"I know you want to know... and I know that you are curious... but I'm not sure if telling you would be one of the best options. Some say that telling others their problems would solve them... but if that problem lies in the past, it doesnt solve any issues. Plus, I don't really want anypony else to know... I'm sorry... but I can't tell you just yet. I hope you understand." I interject, really not wanting to explain anything to her in fear of a breakdown.

Please... I thought Do this for me... Her expression softens and she slowly nods.

"I wont ask... for your sake." I work up a weak smile.

"Thanks..."

"No problem..."

I close my eyes to quell the anger inside me but it refused to even die down. Her look of concern increased tenfold when I was practically shaking in anger.

"I-I need to release some of this emotions... now." I reopen my eyes, "Or else...". I dig my hoofs into my saddlebag and take out my notebook, beginning to write rather furiously, the pen tip dancing on the paper as I form elegant sentences on the paper. I tuned out everything in this state and I continued writing for the next hour and a half, not caring about the poor light generated by the moon. She watched me with a hint of facsination on her face, wondering how long I could keep going. When I eventually stop, I sigh lightly and put my nlotebook away, curling up on the cool ground.I glance at Shy who seemed to doze off when I was writing, I smile softly and doze off as well, evemtually falling into the not so peaceful clutches of my dreams.

Dawn eventually broke over the Equestrian landscape, painting the land a vibrant orange color. My dreams faded into passing memory and for the next few hours, I slowly drift out of sleep. My eyes flutter open and I notice Shy is already up, watching over me, humming softly. I don't say anything because that would inturrupt her so I just listen. The tune filled my mind and immediately, I tried coming up with lyrics. It didn't work well, either I had no ideas or the song was too disorganised. After a few minutes, she stops and smiles faintly.

"Good morning Golden," She says. "How'd you sleep?"

I pause, gathering my thoughts into something organized. "Well... after the little memory I had... I slept well... as usual."

"Nothing out of the... ordinary?" She asks, tilting her head in what looks like confusion.

"No... not really... I did have a good dream though... that's a first..."

"How so?"

"Normally, after I recover from the nightmare or the memory, I have a dreamless sleep... but not last night..." My gaze softens slightly. "Last night was different..."

"How?"

"Well..."

I was trotting down a forest path, Shy at my side. She looks a bit fearful of her surroundings.

"The Everfree forest... where everything works on their own... the clouds move by themselves and the weather isn't controlled." She explains. "Not scary... just unnatural."

"I see..." I respond, unsure if I really do understand. A figure then steps out from behind a tree, red eyes glowing in the dark. I immediately stare at the newcomer, unsure if he is hostile and he stares back.

"W-who are you?" The figure just keeps staring then he inclines his head slightly.

"You'll know in time..." He says.

"What do you mean?" I ask, tilting my head in confusion.

"You'll know that too..." The figure says before backing into the dense Everfree foilage.

"And that is what happened..." I finish my retelling of the dream I had and she falls silent for a long time.

"Interesting..." She says.

"Indeed..." She slides a basket of muffins in my direction, smiling softly.

"Here you go... basket of muffins... I got them earlier." I thank her and pop one in my mouth happily. She just watches over me, smiling.

"That dream was rather interesting..." I quip, nomming another muffin. She appears to be deep in thought.

"Ya know... I can't really remember mine..." She responds. "First time that has happened in a long time... I wonder why. Meh... I've got to stop worrying about it..."

"You do..." I smile and she returns it with one of her own.

"Alright... fair enough." She gets up. "I wanna go do something..."

"Same here... we have been here for too long... doing nothing." I get up and spread my wings, grinning slightly and taking the basket.

"Where do you wanna go?" She asks. I pause thoughtfully.

"Hmm..." I respond. "Well... we could always go to the library." She smiles and nods, leaping off the ground and into the sky. I copy her, doing a flip in the process. I immediately climb higher, gazing down at the landscape below me. She draws up next to me and smiles, speeding up. I keep pace with ease and soon enough, Ponyville comes to view. We land next to the libraries entrance and trot in. I scour the shelves for a book, pick one out and sit down with it, opening it to the first page. She sits next to me, book in hoof and she begins reading it.

****For the next several hours, we spent time together in the library, reading to our hearts content. My thoughts drifted from the books to, inevitibly, my dreams. The one I had last night was weird and very abnormal. There was something about that mysterious figure, something that I couldn't piece together in my mind. My attention turned from the book I was reading to the notebook in my saddlebag. I tilt my head in deep thought and pull it out, flipping it to the back of the front cover. There was nothing there except the cover, nothing out of the ordinary. I put it back just as Shy sits down with another book. I close my eyes and look at the link between Shy and I. It seemed to resonate with power.

I needed her, I thought. I needed her more than I have ever needed anypony. Does this mean something, anything? At first, I thought that my future had no hope, no light to spread to anypony else. Now that I think about it, it shouldn't have been that way. I immediately shut off my thought process, shocked that I even thought such a thing. I shake my head, more thoughts crossing my mind. It shouldn't have but it did. Now that it did, I don't want to go back, surely she understands? I reopen my eyes and scan the room. Nopony was there except for us and I was kinda thankful for it. My mind turns to the link again. It was rather weird, the mind works in strange and mysterious ways. If my mind seeked hers, who knows what else it could do? I wanted to find out an answer to that question so badly.

"Hey Shy?" I ask, looking right at her.

"Hm? What is it?" She responds, closing her book.

"What if... that isn't all I could do? I mean, my mind seeked yours... that clearly isn't an everyday occurence." Shy fell silent to these words.

"I dunno... it happens more often than you think." She responds, unsure.

"You sure? Because I just looked into what we had... into." I respond, putting emphasis on the last word.

"And... what did you find?"

"Well... the first thing I saw was it was really powerful... I mean really really powerful. It... seemed to resonate inside me." I gave her a slight smile. Beliving me was one of the things I wanted jher to do. I was unsure if she believed what I told her was true.

"I..." She shook her head. "I... believe you," She confesses. "There is something about us that is different from... other ponies... my heart really went out to you when I landed by you... then I felt something... connect between us." I tilt my head ever so slightly.

"Connect?" I ask, not quite understanding what she meant.

"Yeah... it was rather interesting... maybe we can look deeper into it later..." I nod. We reopen our books and begin reading again. It went like that for several more hours untill Shy got up and streched.

"Ya' know... I want to do something else than read..." She says. I get up and flash her a smile.

"Me too..." I spread my wings out, streching them as well. "I think the sky is calling me... and I'm totally gonna answer it."

"Fair enough," She says, smiling and spreading out her wings as well. I trot out and immediately leap into the air, flapping my wings several times to gain altitiude. "How good of a flyer are you?"

"Well... pretty well.." I smile and do a flip, barrel rolling at the end of it. "Very well in fact..."

"You must've had practice," She muses, looking at my little routine.

"Eenope! It all comes natural to me" I quip, shooting upwards and doing another barrel roll. She chases after me, smiling widely.

"Good! Try to keep up with me and it'll be fine," She suddenly changes direction and goes toward the Everfree Forest, gaining speed. I easily keep up with her, closing my eyes and enjoying the wind in my coat and mane. I do yet another barrel roll, enjoying the forces associated with it. I draw up next to her and flash yet another smile.

****"I'm enjoying this," I say, repeating the barrel roll several more times._ Yep... this is the most fun I have had in a while... in fact... my whole life._ I thought with a grin. _And I'm not gonna let it end ever again_


	4. Chapter 4

After several days of doing nothing but enjoying life, nomming muffins and dreaming about my past something interesting finally happened.

I sit in Sugarcube Corner with Shy, nomming muffins.

"So... have any ideas for any of your stories yet?" She asks. I smile and nod slightly.

"I actually do... but I left my notebook back at the library so I can't quite show you. Nopony will steal it anyway." I say.

"Well, lets go to the library anyway... I kinda want to go anyway." I nod and get up, streching my legs out. I trot out and I jump up into the sky, spreading my wings. I gained altitiude rather quickly. There was no need to rush, the library wasn't too far from Sugarcube Corner. Not too long after we took off, something went wrong. I didn't notice it at first, the slight weakness that I was feeling. It then got signifigantly worse. The world seemed to swirl around me as a pang of dizziness struck. I moan quietly and lose altitude quickly, my wings feeling heavy. Appariently Shy noticed and she looked at me with a concerned expression on her face.

"G-Golden?" She asks. "Are you...?" She trails off as I impact the ground, sliding a bit before hitting a tree. She lands next to me and rolls me over.

"W-whats going on? Why do I... feel so weak?" I groan again and put my head in my hoofs. "Headache..."

"I-I don't know... what is going on... open your eyes first..." Relunctantly I open them and she takes a reflexive step back. "And they're glowing green... shoot... we need to get you help now." She helps me up and takes me to the library.

"That means?" I ask weakly, glancing at her.

"Well... a changeling is trying to possess you... and I really don't want an angry version of you threatening anypony..." She frowns and opens up the library door, motioning for me to go in. I flash her a weak smile and I trot in with her following. She goes to the back of the room and trots up the stairs. I stumble when I reach the top and I see a unicorn with a light purple coat and a dark purple and pink mane and tail. She is staring out a window.

"No... not that way... THAT way... yes..." The unicorn yells.

"Ahem..." Shy says and the unicorn turns around.

"Ah... hello Shy..." Her words fade when she notices me. Shy notices this and glances at me.

"Yes, we need you to eradicate this... changeling that... is attempting control over my friend here." The unicorn just nods and levitates a book over to her and opens it. The pages flip and she stops at a certain spell.

"Just... hold still..." Her horn glows brightly and a figure shoots out of me and takes bodily form. Without hesitation, the unicorn impales the creature with her horn several times, letting it bleed out. She sighs lightly and stewps back. "There..."

Shy nods, "Thanks Twilight..." Twilight warpsthe body away and manages a slight smile before turning back to the window.

"You alright?" Shy asks, poking me with her hoof. I stare at the spot where the figure died at and I slowly nod. Shy smiles and trots back downstairs. I gaze at the spot for a bit longer before following her. I think back to what I saw just a bit ago. There was something about it that didn't make sense. The first being the lack of hesitation from Twilight I thought, She could've checked if it was an actual changeling. But... I don't know what one actually looks like... so I can assume it was one. If it wasn't... Shy would've said something... Right? I shake my head, growling slightly, somewhat tired of my thoughts running like they did. The both of us trot out of the building, looking for something else to do. I want to bring up the topic with Shy but that can wait untill later.

A few hours later, we are in the center of the clearing where we met.

"Ya know... this could be our special spot..." Shy says, smiling faintly.

"Yeah!" I respond excitedly. "The spot where my life actually changed for the better... for once." Shy just nods and smiles before laying down and closing her eyes.

"Heh... I wouldn't be suprised if your life only gets better from here on out... you have me now... I'll protect you," She says before dozing off. I smile faintly, having a feeling she was right but having another feeling mixed in with it. It was a feeling of being cared for... of being loved. I knew she accepted me as family and that was definitely more than I ever asked for. My mind then flipped back to what exactly happened to me. It felt like a drain of energy, as if my energy reserves were tapped into and sucked dry. I glance at  
sleeping mare beside me and smile faintly, brushing a few strands of her mane out of her eyes as she slept. She sleeps rather peacefully. I observe silently

"Much more than me..." I finish out loud quietly. I sigh ever so lightly and curl up around her protectively, not wanting anything to even touch her being the only one who really cared about me. I thought that was weird, her being the only one. I recall meeting Twilight but she didn't really smile directly at me and really meant it. I frown, eventually realizing that nopony will really smile, or care directly like Shy ever has towards me. Would it really be right to withhold all this info about me? Would it really be right now? No... it wouldn't, I'm gonna tell her...

Shh whimpers ever so slightly in her sleep, low enough for me not to hear. I gently poke her chest once.

"Shy..." I say quietly, poking again. She groans silently before her eyes , quickened pulse slowing.

"W-where? W-what?" She looks around before glancing at me, seemingly calming down "O-oh... Golden..."

"You alright?" I ask. She slowly nods and I flash her a slight grin before my expression turns stern. She notices this but keeps quiet. "Shy, there is something rather sensitive... and personal I'd like to tell you..." Her silence holds a bit longer and she nods.

"A alright, let's hear it" She says. I take a deep breath, steeling my nerves and emotions from the potential outbreak it'll cause.

"You sure?" She just nods again and I release the pent up breath I was gathering.

"Now... I know you aren't gonna like what.I'm about to tell you. That's perfectly fine with me... it'll stir a rather interesting reaction from me... possibly the both of us. I'm about to tell you about one of the most sensitive experiences in my life." I hold up a hoof as she opens her mouth. "Save it for later. Anyway, its about my foalhood. I was born into a family with only a mother and a father... no siblings... or anypony else for that matter..."

"...But what parents?" Shy blurts out unexpectedly.

"I... they" I look down, already starting to feel the sadness fill me. it back before continuing. "They never loved me... they never really cared about me... they even went as far as attempts on my life... They hunted me down... almost every damn day... and they pretty much tortured me." My body gives off a slight glow and outlines of various scars and markings appear around my body. Shy's eyes shifted from emerald to a light blue. "I don't want to go into further detail because it'd probably kill our moods if its not too late. Every night, I went to my room and cried... hoping things would get better... they never did. Birthdays forgotten, holiays never celebrated... hell, absolutely nothing was celebrated."

"W-why?!

"How should I know? I lived my life in fear..." I close my eyes and grimace.

_A loud cry and a searing pain..._

_The cold pojnt of a knife followed by another bout of agony as it slid down my chest and sides. I watch, powerless as my lifeblood drips down from my body and stains the floor in a dark red color._

"Fear of not seeing the light... of not making it the next morning"

_The cries intensified along with the pain. I was shaking rather violently, not wanting any more but forced to endure it. "Please..." my voice was weak and quivering. "Please..." I kept repeating that until my head was knocked against the , rendering me unconscious._

"Fear of other ponies like you"

Cornered against the wall, I stared at my aggressor in the eyes, fear coursing through me, calling me to gallop away. There was nowhere to go

"Fear of living life free of fear"

_Absolutely nowhere to gallop and hide... the door was blocked by an overturned table and the windows were magically sealed and heated up to discourage and then prevent escape. deeper into I was in, fearing for my life_

"Hell... they put so much fear in me that even now, it still runs rampant when I truly think about it"

_"Sorry there Golden... but I cannot.. and will not stop." A chill ran through me when those words and a sense of dread kicks up. I shut my eyes, waiting for the ever present pain. Most wounds from past cuts still weren't healed and stung to the touch._

"Fear was a legit part of me... until I met you... then it sorta faded away..." I tear up, unable to keep my emotions in check any longer. away  
"They... don't deserve to be my parents anymore" My frown deepens and I reopen my eyes. Shy pulls me into a tight embrace.

"I..." She manages softly

"They ruined me... I..." She holds me tighter.

"Golden... I didn't think you had a past like that...I were well raised... because you're so..."

"Nice...?" I chuckle softly. "Looks are rather deceiving aren't they? Yes... on the outside... but on the inside..."

"Depression... sadness... a bit of anger...all mixed up into a whirlwind of emotions that could confuse anypony..." I glance at her quizzically.

"Actually... wait... how did you know?"

"You really haven't noticed yet?" She says just before I feel my sadness increase. I face hoofed and realized something. made the connection that her eyenxolor changes according to her emotions. Sadness... but... it seemed more then should've been.

"We... can feel each others emotions?" I ask. She just nods

_Well... today has been interesting..._ I thought, breaking the hug and laying down then curling up into a tight ball. Shy lays next to me protectively and quickly falls asleep. I follow suit not long after, drifting off into world of my dreams.

The next time I wake up is in the middle of the night. The moon shines brightly overhead, illuminating Shy. I get up and stretch my legs, craving muffins. I knew the dangers of being out late at night but this was for muffins... a special case. I look back at Shy before trotting towards Ponyville.

A few minutes later, I'm in front of Sugarcube corner. Their lights were still on despite the time of night. I shrug and trot in

...Only to have a pony leap in front of me, effectively halting my progress. Said pony growls and advances on me. Not wanting to get trampled, I back up.

"Who are you?"

The figure remains silent before it bares a set of fangs. I hold steady, recognizing them. Not wanting to be threatened, I pull out my knife. "Stay back..." I calmly say. "Before I'd have to use this..."

Before I could react, the figure spins around and kicks me square in the jaw. I don't even flinch but the figure steps back into the shadows. I sigh and rub my jaw. Vampony... I thought. Like me and my father... so it's not just us...

I get my muffins and trot back out, successfully avoiding the bright and cheerful Pinkie Pie. I pop three in my mouth right away, savoring the flavor they give me for a little while at least. I mentally debate on wether to go back to the clearing again or not. I sit in one of the benches strewn about and think about it for a little while.

Eventually deciding that Is be safer in the clearing, I finish off the remaining nine muffins, put the basket down and trot back towards the clearing.

Shy is still sleeping when I arrive and so I quietly lay down and fall asleep, full from my meal.

Several hours later, a slight glow envelops my body without my knowledge. Ten minutes after that, I wake up yet again and rub my eyes.

"Uuuuugh..." I groan. "Too... early." I lay there for the next several minutes, gathering my lethargic thoughts and glance back at Shy who was still asleep. "Heavy..."

Before I could continue, Shy's eyes open as if she heard me. "Mornin' Golden! She says a touch too cheerfully. I blink once, trying to clear my blurred vision from sleeping.

"Aren't you cheerful this morning?" I say with the slightest of smiles. "I hate mornings..."

"Hehe... yeah... I suppose I am in a good mood..." She smiles before stretching.

"That's good to know... anything special you want to do today?" I ask, taking out a butterscotch candy and popping it into my mouth. The sweet flavor made me smile softly. I spread my wings and flap them a few times to stretch them out, enjoying the slight breeze. I glance up at a cloud and fly straight up to it, landing neatly and laying down, enjoying the feeling of under my body. Not planning for anything else to be done, I just fall asleep. Shy just lays on the ground and looks up at me.

_When he wakes up... I wanna take him somewhere... special_, she thinks before drifting off to sleep as well


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn silently broke over the Equestrian landscape and with it came the clouds. My eyes snap open when the limited sunlight touched them. I looked down and saw Shy still asleep. I bounce on the cloud several times, testing it's durability for no reason at all. The cloud darkened slightly and I stopped bouncing on it.

"Heh..." I say, glancing again at Shy. "Clouds are good beds to nap on..." I sit back down and look around. The cloud gave me a bad vantage point so I fly next to it and push it over to where I have a good look at Ponyville. At least that gave me something better to do with my spare time. J wanted to fill it up with something I wanted to do all day long. Of course, writing came to my mind. I pull out my notebook and flip it to the first page, slowly reading he words on the page. I smile softly, they were good, coming from the darker part of my life. That was my only story so far. I secretly hoped I could write a story like that again but I knew the chances of that were slim.

I close my notebook and tuck it away just as my right leg started to hurt slightly. Noticing this immediately, I look at it, inspecting it for anything that might've caused the pain. I stare at it for a while before it fades quickly.

Dabuq? I thought. What was that all about? Nothing seemed wrong with the leg at all, unless it was internal. I frown and glance back at Ponyville. The town was very quiet, most residents still asleep. What I did fail to notice though was figures beginning to surround me. They take off and fly up to my cloud. One chuckles before kicking me off.

"W-wha?" I snap oit of my daydream as I go into freefall. Before I could spread my wings, I slam into the ground.

Shy's eyes snap open, sensing my distress and quickly flys over.

"Changelings!" She growls. One turns around and totally surprises me by saying:

"Back off mare... this stallion is ours" The changelings voice was soft and almost hard to hear. Shy's eyes narrow.

"No... he isn't.."

"We desite the... power that is his..."

"What power?" She glamces at me, not quite understanding what's been said.

"We do not know... but the queen wants it... and what the queen wants, she gets"

Shy glances at me worredly. Uh oh... the changeling queen? Why? What could she possibly want with Golden?

I reopen my eyes after they closed just before impact. Noticing the surrounding changelings, I reach for my knife then halt entirely, gazing at the appearance of one.

_Wait... that _ I think, gears slowly turning in my mind. 

Shy's expression darkens. "Let. Him. Go"

The changeling glares back at Shy. "And if I don't?"

"Well... really want to find that out?" She challenges. The changeling pauses, her words finally getting through to him. He glances to Golden, to Shy then to his comrades. He sighs

"Alright... but... we will not stop..." The changeling growls before withdrawing. The others follow suit and fly off.

I blink once, trying to comprehend what exactly was going on. I glance at Shy and she gives me a half-smile. I knew what existed beyond the smile and frowned.

Noticing the frown, she trots over to me. "You alright?" It was a stupid question but it was the only one on her mind.

"Honesty or trying to make you feel better?" My voice was toneless

"Honesty..."

"Alright... I feel like shit... you try getting kicked off a cloud and land... on yojr back... without breakjng anything... it sucks... and when I finally did see a changeling... there... was something..."

She tilts her head in confusion "Huh?"

"Remember... the attack on me yesterday?" She nods. "That wasn't a changeling..."

"Wait... what?"

"It... wasn't a changeling..."

"How could you be so sure?"

"I saw it... with my own eyes..." I get up shakily and trot off.

"Wait!" She sighs softly and qiickly trots after. What's his issue? She thinks, shaking her head still slightly angry at rhe incident.

"Ugh..." I trot further ahead, ignoring the slightly angry presence behind me. I trot into the forest, keeping head low. Before I or anypony else react, when I turn a corner, a presence shoves me into the forest, putting a hoof over my mouth to prevent me crying out.

"Heh... gotcha"

That voice... I glance up at my assailant. It was the changeling.

"Now... dont try anything... if you value your life" He hissed, glaring at me. I chuckle inwardly. He doesn't know me at all... what an idiot, I think. The changeling nods and six more jump down from trees they perched in.

Seeing this, my self confidence fades slightly. Aw shit... six on one? Not fair... not fair at all...

Meanwhile, Shy continues trotting, still slightly angry at the incident between her and the changelings. Why? Why him? He didn't do anything to hurt them so they have no right to harm him. She thinks, kicking a rock down the trail, finding the silence a relief. Wait... silence?

The grip on my mouth tightens as I try to say something.

"No no no... we don't want that... do we?" I stop my faint struggling and calm down slightly. He gives me a false smile. "Good... now... we wait..."

Silence... since when? She glances back, frantically racking her brain. Since he... turned the corner... I don't see him...her left ear flicks and she turns in that direction.

"Of course... why am I not suprised?" She finishes aloud before trotting into the forest, feeling her anger rise with each step. "Those idiots just had to..."

"So... you are going to shut up..." I smirk under his hoof, sensing somepony all to familiar coming. "What?" He made out just before a blur of purple decks him in the back of the head. His grip slackens and releases me. Immediately, I pull out my knife and the six changelings attack Shy.

Shy ducks as a changeling flys at her and said changeling collided into a tree. It fell to the ground, knocked out by the blow. I tackle one just about to leap onto her and drag to the ground, cutting his throat wide open.

"Two down..." Shy observes, noticing the changelings regroup. "I should've known they weren't done with you"

I quickly trot up to her. "Indeed... we'll speak about this later..."

One of the chsngelings step forward and quickly met his demise through my knife. The remaining three growl and scatter off deeper into the woods. Shy spreads her wings and I quickly grab her tail as she takes off

"No Shy..."

She looks back at me, expression somewhere between anger and concern.

"You already done enough to help... no more... you couldn't stop it..." She just sighs

"I... they hurt you..."

"That was before I was yanked into the forest... you were asleep... it is not your fault... it's mine" Her expression softens and she smiles in resignation.

"Alright... just dont let it happen again... please?" My gaze hardens

" ..." I say before trotting away. She follows very close behind me.

Eventually, we make our way back to the clearing and I sit against the tree, sighing lightly.

"What were you saying earlier? About the changeling?" Shy says. I glance at her as she lays next to me

"Alright... it wasn't one... did you see what Twilight killed?"

"Yes... and it looked like a changeling..."

"Well... look hard enough?" Shy pauses at my words, thinking into the incident.

"There was.. something... before it died.. but... 't have the chance to properly look at it. The body... flickered but I dismissed it as something else..."

"So... you thjnk it was still a changeling?"

"Sort of... I'm nkt sure now..." She falls silent, looking at the grass. "You know... there is a third path out here..."

"Hm? There is?" Shy nods and points to a trail I never seen before.

"I seen it every time I have been here but... I didn't go down it... if we do, try not to get ambushed" She smiles slightly and I laugh.

"I'll try not to" I smile back and we begin trotting towards the path, not quite knowing what to expect.

Quickly the forest closes in on us and the path ahead is bathed in the shadow of the trees. I looked around to see any other signs of life but didn't quite see any. I shrug and look ahead, the path just continued to wind around with no destinaton in sight. My mind opens up to be more perceptive of any other signs of life but didn't quite sense anything. That is, untill we reached a split in the path.

Staring down the right path, Shy said "I say we go .right path... because... you know... right is always right" She begins trotting down the path. My eyes immediately widen, picking up certain activity down that path.

"Wait!" I call out. She stops and turns around. "Um... you... probably shouldn't go down that psth... sometimes right isn't always right... you kinda need to go left.. off the beaten path sometimes... pave a new trail... that sort of thing"

I start trotting down the left path and she follows close behind.

"Alright... Shy... um... the 'right is always right' thing isn't... accurate... I mean... that right right there... wasn't.. good... at least... I think it was bad..." I say softly, glancing back at her. "Trust me on that one... not all right paths are good..."

"And if you doubt whats coming from the left?" I pause slightly and nod.

"Then take the right one... it'll be easier that way... but saying that a certain path or direction is right all the time is like... saying all murderers were bad ponies..."

"But they..." I hold up a hoof.

"No... not all were bad... past tense... as in happened before... some lived normal lives" We continue trotting in silence before I look ahead and see sonething different. The path looked like it opened up to a large clearing. I pick up the pace, hoping it was just a clearing.

"Aaaaand it isn't!" I yell out as I step into what looks like a small village. Small, two room houses lined the outer edge and shops took up the center.

"They fit all that in here?" Shy asks, looking one of the houses. She pokes ine with her hoof. "Clever... wood... they must've cleared out all this for the settlement.. but why here?"

"Thats a good question..." I glance at one of the shops. It was small, lime green and a sign of a peppermint candy is stuck next to the door. Shy follows my gaze, smile widening.

"Candy?" She says, taking a step toward it. I mimic her step and take another one. Slowly we end up in front of the shop and we trot in.

Once in, my jaw hits the floor. The store had various candies lining the walls and there was even more next to the cash register. My mouth immediately begins to water and I look for what I needed the most. That sweet camdy I always kept with me. Butterscotch. Me and it have a rather inseperable history together.

There it was, along the back wall of the shop. I quickly grab a bag and glance back at Shy. She was picking out some mints and chocolates. Being a fan of those, I pick out a bag and trot to the cashier. Shy hoofs him the bits and we trot out.

"Best feeling in the world... having a fresh bag of butterscotch in your bag" I quip, pulling one out and sticking it in my mouth.

"Yep! Just don't let the chocolate melt on you... that is the worst experience anypony could ever have."

I laugh and smile. "Are you quite sure of that? Last time I checked... what happened to me was experience."

"Touche..." We make our way back to the exit, looking back. Nopony was wandering around outside and the houses looked rather empty for the time of day. Naturally, Shy picked up on that right away and told me about her observations.

"Ya know, I did notice the cashier pony was... being a little off... he didn't smile, talk, he just took the bits..." I observe. "This village is strange... but strange is good on occasion.. J can go back here next time..."

"So... whats our next plan of action?"

"Well.. I was thinking-"

It struck

It struck hard...

Immediately I felt my head begjn to hurt. Colors began to blend together and swirl as I put a hoof to my head and buckle under the suprise. Slowly, I felt a presence enter it. It didn't quite feel hostile but if you told my reactions that, they woukd just laugh at you and lash back.

The more I fight it back... the more it presses against my mental barriers. I fight it more and more but it felt like the aggressor was winning.

Shy blinks once, not expecting the sudden collapse. She lends a helping hoof with the mental struggle by connecting to my mind and helping.

It wasn't needed. With renowned vigor and a glint of silver in my eyes, I push the presence far out of my mind and right there and then, something clicked inside of me. At first, I wasn't quite sure what because I was recovering from being attacked.

Eventually, my pulse slowed and I shakily got up, Shy providing a hoof for me to help.

"What was that all about?" She asks, concerned. I shake my head and blink, trying to confirm the building energy inside me.

"An attack... on my mind... not sure how, who, or why... but it's the thought that counts." I say, the power still building inside me, yearning for a release.

"The thought of an attack?" I nod and she frowns. "You ok?"

To be honest, I didn't know if I was fine or not. There was that strange power stirring inside me. I acessed the link between us and she read into my thoughts.

"Well then..." She says, glancing at me not as worriedly as before. "Shall we go?" I nod and that was all the answer she needed. We made our way back to the split in the trail and the presence brushed up against my mjnd again. Paranoid, I throw up mental barriers and it withdrew. I wasn't sure if it was a different pony or if it learned its lesson this time. I shrug it off and keep moving.

"Say... down that path?" I ask, Shy just shrugs.

"I can't sense it... whatever it is... maybe it's magically cloaked or something?"

"Maybe..." We travel along in silence, enjoying the forest as we did before. I glance back at her, unsure if she really sensed it or not. Clearly, something was up with that. Her inability to sense what was down there threw up a few red flags. I didn't quite know how far her powers went in detecting other ponies. If I could detect something she couldn't, either that ability is more refined inside me or the presences were intentionally hiding themselves from her. I secretly hoped for the former option.

Eventually, we make our way back to the clearing. After a few days of being in Ponyville, it pretty much grew on me. The concept of a small village where everypony pretty much knows everypony is rather heartwarming. Knowing you'll have somepony with you just in case something manages to go wrong (and it typically does) is a rather comforting feeling.

Over the past several days, Shy and I became rather inseparable, which was a good thing for me. It came to the point where she always was by my side wherever I went. That and, I didn't quite want to leave her be for fear of a relapse in certain behaviors. I knew I could tell her anything at any time without being looked at any differently.

Yet, there were certain things I didn't want to share with her. There were things I kept bottled up inside. I know that somepony, eventually, would want to know what it would be. Naturally I wouldn't say a word to them, even if I was on my deathbed.


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes flutter open to the sound of the wind.

I am in an expansive field, obviously the one I fell asleep in. Looking back, I can remember coming here after leaving the clearing, laying down and falling asleep. My eyes scan the field, Shy was nowhere to be found.

"Forget it... she is not here... well... she might be... who knows?" Somepony says, voice projectng to me from across the clearing. I glance at whoever spoke and I feel my blood freeze. I open my mouth but nothing came out. I try to lift a hoof but it was stuck there.

Standing there... at the center of the clearing...

Was my father... he had a light blue coat and a black mane with a gold and red stripe. His expression looks rather conflicted. He stepped forward before speaking.

"Now... I know what you think of me... those thoughts are not from your own volition. There is a thing I have to tell you before jumpjng in. You will remember nothing of this conversation." He frowns at his last words. "Her thought manipulation does not work in dreams... so you are seeing me as... nice... but eventually I will go back to mt original thought." I nod slowly, glad that it is this way for a bit.

"Anyway... there are two things you need to know... to help you survive. The first... is... onto the subject of your blood. You may not be aware of this but... your blood is a mix of normal pegasus, vampony and alicorn. Usually having three types of blood running through helps you only if it is balenced to optimise the effects of the different races. Although, if the balence is way off... it weakens you. What I am trying to say is... if you become a full blooded vampony... you will stand a chance against my wife. Fair warning though... if you become one... she will come... quickly too." My mouth opens to say something again but came out.

"The second is slightly more grave... you will not like this... at all. My wife placed something on your subconscous mind that controlls dreams... now... it connected that section to another... the one that has the power to activate pain cells and react to it. Normally, dreams don't affect the normal... awake body but if you can dive deep into the mind and link them, your dreams will begin affecting your physical body..." I blanched slightly at that revelation.

_But... they're dreams... there is no way to link the dream life to world. It's impossible... totally and completely impossible._

My father flinched back and he put a hoof to his head.

"Shit... she's found out of my efforts... and is trying to control me... Golden... I..." He fell silent and a certain glint came to his eyes. His hoof came down and he stared at me emotionlessly, a silver glow emanating from him. He started trotting toward me and I tried backing away. Sadly, that same force that held me there was still there and all I could do was watch as he pulled out a dagger.

It came back... that same fear of mine that always surfaces whenever I was with him or my mother. That same primal fear that told you to get out of wherever it was that you were stuck in. I couldn't... being unable to move and my brainwashed father holding his knife to my chest. His outward expression was cold and unforgiving but I could see something under that. Some unwillingness to do what he will do to me. His gaze softened as he slid the knife into my chest.

I gasped and my eyes widened, feeling the pain that accompanied the knife entering me. All of the sudden I could move again and I collapsed to the ground, slowly seeing the world around me fade to black.

My father put his knife back and looked at me,

"Sorry... she was so close to total control... I was so close to making it fatal... so very close..." He trots away, leaving my severely injured form on the ground.

A mental nudge, _Golden..._

Then silence...

My eyes snap open to a very concerned Shy standing over me. I try to sit up but her hoof was on my chest. My chest tingled slightly as she removed her hoof. I try and get my pulse in control, sitting up yet again.

I was laying in the exact same field. What really threw me off was what exactly happened. I blinked several times and shook my head to try to clear my thoughts.

"I..." I say before staring at my chest. It was clear and free of any marks. "It... was only... a dream?" I was slightly unsure if it was real or if it was a dream or not.

"I... it was... you were... thrashing around quite a bit... I had to stop that before you caused any bodily harm to yourself... I don't like like this... what happened?"

"My father... who didnt like me either... tried to kill me..." I say softly, staring at her. "He tackled me... and... stabbed me..." Shy's expression softens and she hugs me tightly, wordlessly, conveying more than what words could describe. I slowly felt the surface emotions and tingling fade away.

Deep down, something didn't seem right about the dream. He tried to kill me but something else stirred inside my memory.

_Become full blooded and you stand a chance..._

_Dreams are slowly becoming reality..._

I pull away from the hug, something on my mind. Again, she picked up on that right away.

"Is... there something up?" She asks, frowning slightly. I nod and describe to her what I remember what has been said to me. She tilts her head in confusion at first but then an understanding look comes across her face.

"To repeat... your dreams are slowly merging with your reality... and you need a vampony to solve the strength issue?" I nod. Shy lays down into a more comfortable position. "Well... I can help with the second option... but I cant even touch the first one..."

I smile faintly. "You're a vampony?" She grins, showing the fangs I was all to familiar with. "Good... because I..."

"I already know what you're trying to ask... I understand... just in case she comes back I wouldn't want her to end up killing you" She says. "When do... you want to...?"

"Now... if at all possible... please?" I didn't tell her... but I knew I was running out of time... 've only sustained me for a while longer. I had the fangs, the blood drawing abillity and the jaw strength for it but my body wouldn't accept it. how I survived my foalhood that way.

Shy nods and tilts . "Alright... just be still... it won't take long..." She says before gently biting my neck. I winced slightly as the bite happened but the pain quickly faded away, replaced with something soothing. When she started injecting the mutation into my bloodstream I let my mind wander.

It wandered to the topic of my changing... and if it would work on me or not. In all honesty, I wasn't sure but I didn't want to voice my concerns now. Before it could wander anywhere else, it was interrupted by a release of pressure from my neck. She was finished and I could honestly say that I expected it being worse.

"Well?" She prompted, "How do you feel?" Right when she asked that, I became slightly dizzy and an ice cold feeling runs through my veins.

"Well... its... interesting... to say the least" I say, smiling despite the interesting feelings running through me.

"Don't worry... the after effects will pass..." She says, relaxing and flashing mr a quick smile

"Okay... anything I need to know beforehand?" I ask. "I don't qiite know a lot about beng a vampony... even if I was partially one all along."

"Um... feed off of only rabbits and changelings... that makes your life easier" Shy says. "Generally... stallions use up more energy than mares which means you need blood more often than me." i wasn't sure if I wanted to question her regarding the feeding advice she gave me.

_It seems... rather limited... ah hell... I'll go with _it. I think, unsure if I was going to keep my word or not. Shy didn't pick up on my thoughts so I nod, not mentioning that it seemed kind of limited.

"I didn't know stallions needed more energy..." I say with a light smile.

"They do... maybe because of their larger... body size"

"Heh... that doesn't explain how I land so quietly." I spread my wings and leap into the air, flying up to one of the clouds then diving to the ground. When my forehoofs nearly touch the ground, I flap my wings several times, slowing myself down so they touch the ground softly. When finished, I fold them up and flash her a smile. "Like so".

"Nice going!" She says enthusiastically. I bow slightly and her smile widens.

"Why, thank you Shy" I glance around, stomach growling. She hears this and giggles.

"Somepony must be hungry... did that flying wear you out? C'mon, let's go get muffins." She begins trotting and I follow closely behind her. Along the way, my mind recalls the events of my dream. I didn't want it to but it had the tendency to do that sometimes.

Seven minutes pass and I break out of my mental stupor by running into her as she stops in front of Sugarcube Corner.

"Hey... watch where you are going..." She says, glancing at me. I nod and she trots in. I sigh softly and lay down next to the entrance, questions running through my mind about what my father said to me.

"She is going to come... and I won't be able to fight her to defend myself..." I sigh heavier and dig through my saddlebag to find my notebook. I pull it out and trace the spine of it, filling me with comfort. A slight smile escapes me and I hold it to my chest, being comforted that a world is just a pen away. I consider writing something before abandoning it completely, deciding to get up and trot into the Corner.

There, I see Shy, conversing with one of the ponies inside, basket of muffins in a hoof. I just hang by the wall, ear flicking yet again much to my annoyance. I growl lightly and try to hold it so it won't do it again. Shy picks up on this and turns to me, eyes shifting to a darker green.

"Something up?" She asks. My mind tries to formulate a response but something else stopped it. A feeling, an all too familiar one too. I reflexively take a step forward.

_Something's wrong..._ My gaze flicks to Shy and she looks at me worriedly. _I don't know what it is... but something is off... why am I feeling this way? _

"Golden?" She calls with more concern lacing her voice.

"Something isn't right... why do I... feel like this? It... fear... I feel fear... why?" My ear flicks yet again. "And then... there is the flicking..."

"Hm..." She mutters, staring at me. "That's odd... do you... feel anything out of the ordinary? Try focusing your mind".

Shutting my eyes and concentrating on the particular emotions I'm feeling made my ear flick again, this time in a different direction.

_Near the Everfree..._ something in my mind told me and I take a few steps toward the door, eyes still closed. Shy looks at me quizzicaly, wondering what is going on as I continue to willingly trot towards the door.

It feels like a guiding hand on my forelegs, taking me where I need to go. I glance back at Shy and nod, nudging open the door and trotting out. She takes it as a cue to follow and my eyes slowly open to the sights and sounds of Ponyville. Suddenly, it seemed much more vibrant than I ever felt it before. I could hear many different things from different sources, the fluttering of the wings of birds and thr conversations of the various ponies around me. I couldn't help but grin at the auditory overload.

"Like it?" Shy asks, grinning as well amd playfully nudging me. "One of the perks of being a full vampony... heightened senses and stuff." I nod happily, continuing to head towards the outskirts of Ponyville. I could tell I was getting closer, the senses I felt were getting stonger.

"P-please... leave me a-alone..." A voice whimpers, my enhanced hearing picking that up clearly. "I-I haven't done a-anything..."

"Did you murder her?" Another voice growls. I stumble slightly, recognising that voice. I glance ahead at said pony. The pony appears to be a stallion, both wings nor horn is present on his body. He has a black coat and an orange mane that seems rather roughed up. His black eyes harden when the other pony didn't respond. "Well?" He challanges, taking a step toward the other pony.

"N-no...! I didn't... leave me alone...!" The other pony cries, backing up as the black pony advanced. I immediately feel the sense of fear increase as the second pony begins backing away. It was mixing with another one though, anger.

My gaze hardens at that sight and I break into a light gallop, Shy easily keeping pace. I slow and tap the black pony on the shoulder. He whirls around, anger crossing his face.

"You!" He growls angrily at me. "I thought I wouldn't see you again."

I calmly take a step forward and meet his gaze with one of my own. "Why... are you hurting this innocent?" I could feel the anger rising inside him amd I tried keeping down my own anger in response.

"Because he-" The black pony states and I quicky cut him off.

"Because you assume that he did because he didn't respond in a calm matter. Why you ask? If you get all angry with him... he feels pressured and pressure makes it hard for a normal response... so back off..." My gaze hardens further.

"No..." The black pony growls.

"Well then..." I could tell my anger was getting the best of me and I fear that it'd come to tbe both of us fighting. It never did happen. Shy steps in between us just before the conflict increases to blows.

"Calm down... both of you. Explain what happened" Her gaze turns to the black pony. "Just because I don't wanna get into a fight."

The black pony immediately seemed to calm down, noticing Shy's position between himself and I.

"Fine, not because you're standing between us. It all happened a while ago, I was trotting down a path to Ponyville when I heard a scream." His ears flatten against his head as he continues. "I recognised that scream as my best friend. When I got there, she was already... gone." He tears , "Ever since then, I was trying to find whoever killed her. That explains my anger toward other ponies.".

I frowns as sadness replaces the anger, a deep, profound emotion. I speak up in a somewhat soft voice. "I-I wish I could help you with that problem. I wish the best of luck to you." I turn around and try trotting away but Shy's hoof descends lightly on my back.

"Wait Golden, there is something I can do." She says. "It's risky though."

I sigh and turn back. "Really Shy? How do you propose on doing that?" I was slightly irritated at the fact that she wanted to help but another part of me wanted to help the pony. Shy didn't answer to that. "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"Where is the body?" She asks, turning her gaze to the pony. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Shadow, and I don't really know where the body is anymore, it disappeared not long after I left." Shadow says, glancing down. "Finding it is out of-"

I feel something stir inside me and glance at Shadow. "Not so, it may be gone but that doesn't mean it isn't still there." I say, a smile crossing my face.

"It's gone, how can it be there?" Shadow asks, highly suspicious.

"You'll see, just be quiet, the both of you." I tell both Shadow and Shy, closing my eyes and concentrating on what lies in my mind. A slight silver aura builds up around me and I connect to Shadow's mind against his will. I take a quick scan of his memories and get the mental image of that died.

Slowly, the aura began flowing faster out and I neared the point as to where the pony might have passed at. A mental image flashed through my mind. It was and it didn't feel too far off. Without warning, I teleport Shy, Shadow and I to that clearing.

My eyes flutter open and I glance at the clearing. "Wait, teleportation? How? Unless it's another power added onto the strange pony sensing," I mutter. "Go ahead Shy."

Shy stares at the empty space in front of her. "Here?"

"No, the moon. Of course here," I say sarcastically. "Do your stuff."

Shy nods and she closes her eyes, a light green aura streaming from her hooves. It circled around something invisible and slowly caused the pony to reform. The aura circled faster as the body finished reforming. Slowly, it sank into the ponies head, stimulating the mind much like electric shocks stimulate the heart.

She concentrates further as she wills the ponies mind to reactivate all other vital organs. Once the pony takes a light gasp of air, Shy withdraws from the ponies mind.

"It is done," she says, glancing at Shadow. "You just gotta wait."

I didn't catch her words even if they weren't directed at me. I was too busy watching the pony in front of my hooves.

The pony is a unicorn mare, a smaller size than Shy. Her coat was a medium grey color and she has a silver mane and tail, neatly groomed. Her chest rose and fell evenly, softly. Something stirred inside me deep down, an unexplained feeling. That feeling was interrupted by dizziness and I put my hoof to my head.

"W-what...?" I manage before collapsing, falling into a deep, unexplained unconsciousness.

Shy's gaze turns to me and her eyes widen. "Crap! What happened to him?" Shy says, somewhat confused. She trots over to me and pokes my chest. Finding no response, she lays down, wrapping a wing over me protectively, watching over the unicorn and I as a cloud drifts over the sun.


	7. Chapter 7

More and more time passes in the clearing and nothing continues to change. I am still knocked out, the unicorn is clearly still in the recovery phase, Shy is still watching over me closely and Shadow is still watching over the unicorn. Shy turns to Shadow.

"What do you think caused him to react this way?" She asks, concern in her voice.

Shadow shrugs, "Your guess is as good as mine, I have my own pony to worry about here."

"Oh..." Shy turns back to me, watching the rise and fall of my chest. "How long would it be until the unicorn wakes up?"

"Hopefully soon," Shadow responds. Seemingly in response to his call, said unicorn stirs slightly. Shadow's ears perk up and he gazes expectantly at the unicorn. "And it appears she heard me."

"Or it was just coincidence," Shy replies.

The unicorn's eyes slowly open and she sits up, rubbing head.

"W-where am I? What... what happened to me? The last thing I remember is somepony cornering me and she pulled something out..." She falls silent for a while, mind eventually recalling the specific events. She continues with a shaky voice "The pony injected me with whatever it was and that is the last thing I remember."

Shadow frowns at this revelation. "That's what happened? I heard a scream and rushed to you but you were already..." His voice trails off.

"N-no," The unicorn whispers. "It can't be, how am I here then?"

Shy decided to speak up here. "You have me to thank, I was the actual one to revive you. My efforts wouldn't be possible if my friend here never decided to figure out where you were at," She indicates me.

"I thank you both," The unicorn says, glancing at me. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know what caused him to fall unconscious. It happened after I finished your revival," Shy responds.

"Maybe he helped you revive me? Either way, my name is Marly Adams"

"Strange name for a unicorn," Shy quips. "Why that last name?"

Marly paws the ground, uncomfortable, "Just because that's how it works."

"Touche," Shadow grumbles impatiently. "Shall we go?"

Marly's gaze moves from me, to Shy, then to Shadow. "Wouldn't it be rude to leave if the pony that helped revive me is like that?" She indicates me.

"I guess it would be," Shadow grunts. "How long do we have to wait?"

Shy's ear flicks and she glances at me. "Not long now, apparently he has recovered once you woke up. All we have to do is wait. Be patient Shadow, I know you'd like to spend time with her."

Shadow nods in response and glances at me. "I was angry that you died. I should've been there to save you. I took out my anger on other ponies foolishly." Marly glances at Shadow, blinking in disbelief.

"No way... you? The pony that won't hurt a fly?"

Shadow sighs softly. "Yes me, the pony that won't hurt a fly even if it attacks me. Why are you so surprised about this?"

Marly frowns lightly, "Maybe because I care about you. That and-" Her voice fades and gaze flicks to me. "Looks like he finally decided to wake up..."

At her words, my eyes flutter open to Shy's gaze. I blink and slowly sit up. "What... what happened?"

"You tell me..." Shadow says, staring at me with half concern and half anger at previous events.

"Hey..." I hear the soft voice of Marly and turn to face her. She smiles and nods gratefully. "I thank you for reviving me."

"No, you should thank Shy. She did the actual revival, not me."

Marly shakes her head. "Then why did you get knocked out? I'm not saying you did revive me, I'm saying that you helped her."

"Oh, okay then," I respond, stretching out slightly. "That certainly helps things. I unknowingly helped with the revival?"

" certainly came to mind when I woke up," Marly says somewhat quieter, fidgeting slightly. "I didn't know if I should have thanked you or not."

Interesting," I mutter, glancing at Shy. She glances back and nods.

"Well, what want to do now?" She asks. "We don't seem to be needed here anymore."

"There is always Sugarcube Corner," I respond, a smile tugging at the edge of my lips. "We can go there and hang out for a while. Maybe have some muffins or cake."

"That actually sounds like a good idea right now," Shy says, tail flicking happily. "It might recover the marginal amount of energy I lost."

"You actually lost energy?" I coyly say, getting up.

"You surprised?" Shy responds, nudging me slightly and playfully before she trots ahead of me.

"Not fair!" I call, catching up to her. Marly watches us go with a mixed expression in her eyes. Shadow turns to her and notices her expression.

"What is it Marly?" Shadow prompts. "Ever since you woke up, you haven't been acting yourself. What has been bugging you?"

Marly doesn't return the gaze but looks at her forehooves distractedly, quietly speaking. "I dunno, ever since he woke up, something stirred inside me. Maybe it was the thought that he helped revive me. Maybe it was something else." Her voice trails off.

"Let's hope it was only that," Shadow says. Marly's expression shifts slightly and she stares up at Shadow.

"What do you mean by that?" Her voice came out angrier than she wanted it to and she instinctively gets up.

Shadow falters slightly, not expecting to stir up quite a reaction. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Well then how _did_ you mean it?" She says in a harsher tone and then bolts off toward Ponyville. Shadow sighs and looks at her retreating figure.

"I guess I blew it..." He mutters before trotting towards the Everfree Forest. "I always have."

Eventually, Shy and I reach our destination and grab a basket of muffins. "Y'know, we should go back to that village sometime so.I can get more candy." I quip, eyeing the basket hungrily

"Are you seriously out of candy?" Shy responds.

"No, I was just fooling you. Besides, it seems to be dangerous because of that last attack when we were there." I grimace at the memory of the mental assault. "And we don't know what lies down that other path."

Shy nods and takes a muffin in hoof. "I know, we should investigate sometime. Tomorrow perhaps?"

"Wait, we are actually going down that path? Shy, we have no idea what is." I gaze at her pleadingly, not wanting to go down there.

"We wouldn't be investigating if we know what it is. Be honest, have you even been slightly curious as to what is down there?"

"Um... yeah, I guess," I mutter, defeated. "Fine, we'll see what it is tomorrow."

Shy nods, pleased at the response I give her. I sigh softly and bite into a muffin. The opening of a door attracts my attention and I glance at the door having been seated at an advantageous position. I see Marly trot in and scan the room. Her gaze sweeps over mine and a smile appears. She trots toward our table.

"Mind if I sit here and keep the both of you company?" She asks, jade green eyes boring into mine.

_Wait, what? She wants to sit here with me? No, with us? Why?_ I think to myself, finishing off the muffin distractedly. Before I could respond, Shy did it for me.

"No, I don't mind. What happened to Shadow?" Shy smiles slightly.

"Shadow? He didn't follow me if that is what you are wondering. He... I don't think he wanted me to hang out with either of you." Marly sits down across from us, taking a few muffins.

"Do you know why?" I inquire, leaning back in the seat.

"N-no, I don't know why," Marly responds, stuttering slightly. "I honestly think that he just wants to keep me by his side".

J frown at that revelation, "Why would he want to do that?"

"He spent the majority of his time with me when I was here. He isn't used to being apart like this." Marly says, eating her muffin in one bite.

"Ah, that makes sense. I am curious though, what made you decide to stay with him?"

"It wasn't my decision, he was so caught up on being alone that he took the first chance to be a friend. He wanted me to stay with him, begged even." Marly sighs and grabs another muffin. "Eventually, I relented and agreed to stay with him. We became fast best friends but I could tell that he wanted to take it up a step."

"Well, did you?" Shy looks up from her half eaten muffin.

Marly shook her head. "No, I never felt anything around him at all. He insisted that time was necessary but I knew that even if we had a million years, nothing would change. I tried to keep telling him about it but he never listened." Marly takes out another muffin and looks at it.

"Sorry to hear that. He must be pretty stubborn to do that to you." Shy finishes off her muffins and gets another one, hoof scraping the bottom of the basket.

"He is, but I deal with it. I just wish he wasn't so clingy," Marly flashes me a slight smile and that feeling I felt when I saw her stirred to the surface once more.

_What is this emotion? Or is it an emotion... is it a connection? N-no, I don't even know. _I growl softly and shake my head. _I don't even know why in the hell I am thinking about this. Let's just set that thought aside for a while._

Shy turns to me, a questioning gaze in her eyes. Sensing a question, I tear my gaze away from Marly and stare at the space on the table directly in front of me.

"Golden, you have been acting a bit strange. Or, at least, your mind is being a bit strange. Why is that?"

I shrug, not wanting to answer it but not wanting to leave that question up in the air. "It's nothing Shy." I immediately know that my response wasn't good enough.

"No, from your thoughts, something seems up. What is it?" I glance at Marly and she slowly nods.

"Ever since the first time I saw her, I felt something stir inside me. I couldn't tell if it was an emotion, a connection, or something unknown." I confess, Marly nodding.

"I can confirm it too, I never felt anything spring up ever before. I don't even know what it is." Marly says quietly. "It feels so... different."

"Huh," Shy mutters, finishing off another muffin. "Interesting".

"Yeah, it really is." I pick up the basket and look into it. The muffin basket is empty. "Well, now what?"

"Since we actually have legit company, we can do that one thing." Shy quips.

"What thing?"

"Wanna explore?" Shy grins and the basket is warped away.

Marly's face lights up and she nods. "I like exploration, where to?"

"Follow me," Shy gets up and trots out with Marly and I following.

"Why though? I thought you were going to wait," I say.

"I just want to get it knocked out of the way so we can be free tomorrow," Shy explains.

"Why would you want to be free tomorrow if we can be free today?"

"I'm just curious Golden," Shy replies, somewhat exasperated. "Admit it, so are you."

I nod, "Fine, yes I am curious."

The two ponies and I make our way to the familiar clearing that I always loved since I saw it for the first time. Marly looks around.

"Nice place, it looks well used." She indicates the worn grass around the trees.

"It is a nice place, we go here almost every day. Maybe the three of us can come here?" I ask, gaze sweeping over the two other ponies.

"Make that four and we're good," A familiar voice calls from the brush. Shadow steps out and advance on us non threateningly.

"Shadow?" Marly says, glancing at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting you away from them, him specifically." His hoof points right at me and I take a step back.

"Now Shadow, you can't just tear me away from my friends," Marly pleads, backing up as well.

"Why are you being so damn defensive?" Shadow growls.

"Why do you care? If you want to take her away from us, you'd have to come with us." I turn on my hooves and trot down the path.

"Sometimes I need a break from you," Marly quips, eyeing Shadow with a mixed expression. "I need a break from your clingy-ness and your obsession over starting something with me. Why else do we have a rift in our friendship?" Before Shadow could respond, Marly gallops after me. Shy sighs and follows me.

Shadow sighs softly. "Damn... I have to stop this," He looks on after us and follows. "I really do, but I can't. I know I'm Golden's friend but, I want Marly back with me. Don't they understand?" He trots a bit faster.

Once we come to the split in the path, Shy halts us. "We know nothing about what is down this path. That is why we are doing this obviously."

Marly and I nod before trotting down the right path. Shy follows close behind, keeping watch of anything strange.

My ear flicks and J sense Shadow's presence. Shy also senses it through the link but neither of us pay it any mind.

_I knew he wouldn't give up_, I muse, unsure of his intentions. _He doesn't seem the type to give up_

"Woah..." Shy says, stopping abruptly in front of a clearing. "Something is up here, something strange. I can sense other ponies but nothing is here."

"Let me see..." I push past Shy and step into the clearing. I hit something that feels like thickened air. I glance back at Shy, a questioning look on my face. "Yo Shy! I think I hit something!" I call back. Shy obediently trots up next to me and halts, motioning back to Marly.

Marly then trots up behind me. "Now that is interesting. Keep going forward." I nod and keep trotting, hoofsteps getting more labored as I get farther into the clearing. The pressure around the air fades away.

"Holy-" I then begin looking around. The ground remains as it was but all around us were massive stone walls. Large, arched windows were placed in the center of each wall. My gaze then turns to the ground and I notice a stone walkway running to a large set of double doors.

"H-how is this possible?" Shy frantically says, looking around. "Where are we?"

I fly to the windows. "Still in the clearing, look." Shy flies up next to me and stares out the window.

"Impossible," She says, eyes flicking towards me as I dive to the doorway, knocking on it as my hooves touch the ground. The door slowly opens and I glance into it. Curiosity eventually overcomes me and I trot into a dark hallway.

Torches flare up along the walls and I glance back at Shy and Marly before trotting ahead. They follow close behind me, looking at the bare walls.

"Seems rather empty," Shy observes. The sound of an extra set of hooves breaks the void of silence.

"Not so, somepony is coming," I look ahead, squinting in the very dim light. "I can't tell who it is though".

The mysterious pony trots up to us. His coat and mane is completely black, allowing him to blend in the dim light. He has red eyes that glow in the light. The pony nods, turns around and trots down the corridor. He looks back, continuing to trot.

"We should probably follow," I say, following the pony down the hall. Marly nods and follows me along with Shy.

He leads us down a set of stairs into a large room which held around twenty more similar looking ponies.

"This is strange, I never thought that a clearing would lead here," Marly says, glancing around the room. "Hey Golden, take a look at them." She indicates a group, milling about in the corner.

"What are... those things that they are wearing?" Shy indicates a few dark gray anklets ringed around their left hind legs.

"They look like anklets. Why though?" I wonder aloud, looking at the ponies as the one in front of us leads us down another hall.

He walks up another set of stairs and leads us through a maze of corridors. Eventually, he stops in front of a red door and knocks on it. The door swings open and he steps aside. I trot into the rather spacious room. The walls are as bare as the rest of them were. A lone pony stands next to a chair situated atop a platform with stairs leading up to it. The room was bathed in a brighter light and a map of Equestria lined the back wall.

"Welcome," The pony speaks, stepping down onto the red carpet lining the floor. "My name is Cyrus Silver and on behalf of the Shadowborne race, I welcome you to our halls."

I step back in shock, mind slowly comprehending the surroundings. "Wait, I thought you looked familiar. The glowing red eyes, the black coat. Aren't you from my mind?"

"You could say that, yes," He laughs.

_Why didn't I notice that one before? He looks just like the other guy and that group._

"Shadowborne?" Shy giggles. "Is this a joke?"

My gaze shifts to her in response and I shake my head. That quiets her completely.

"Anyway, the last time I interacted with you, you forcibly pushed me out because you thought that it was an attack. Remember? You were in the village when that happened." Cyrus says, sighing softly. "I didn't get enough of the information on you so I could channel it to others."

"What others?" I ask, somewhat miffed at the breach of privacy.

"The other leaders of the bases that are now spread around Equestria." Cyrus indicates the map behind him. "There is an issue though. With the increase of bases and strict leadership inside them, we lack a third party."

"The ones being the beings that reside inside the bases and the ones that lead them right?" Marly asks and Cyrus nods.

"Yep, in short terms, we need two ponies to keep watch over the bases and make sure that communication goes on not only between those two but those two and you. Not only that, but, we need said ponies to push us in the right direction."

"Cyrus, enough about the whole 'being vague' thing. You told us what we can do, tell us what we _have to do_," I say, somewhat angrily.

"Fine, we need two of you to lead us and the other two to serve as an advisor." Cyrus nods toward the door as it opens and a Shadowborne pushes Shadow in.

"This one was following them around," He grunts before trotting off.

"Ah, so glad you could make it," Cyrus says, glaring at Shadow.

"Not my fault I had to follow, they left me." Shadow glares at me. "Come on Marly, we're leaving." He moves towards Marly. I step in between those two.

"Absolutely not Shadow, you do not tear her away from us now." My eyes narrow and they flash a hint of silver. Shy steps back, escaping my personal bubble. "Just stay back and you'll be alright, okay?"

Shadow steps back as well, not wanting to stir up conflict here.

"Good," I turn to Cyrus. "How much longer will this take?"

"Only as long as you make it. Golden, I do know you want to be a leader. Don't even attempt to deny it. All we need is-" Cyrus is cut off as Shy steps forward.

"If he undertakes this task, then I will too," Shy's voice is determined and her gaze matches the tone. I nudge Shy questioningly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I am. Cyrus, do whatever you need to do."

Cyrus then nods and a giant chain appears in his hoof. It is made up of thousands of silver links. He stares us down and raises the chain as if he means to strike us. Some fear creeps into me until his pose slackens and chain drops to the floor

The torches along the wall are slowly extinguished save for the two closest ones.

"Since there are two of you, normally I'd have to do this twice. Since I have a feeling you four are pressed for time, I'm doing the shorter version. Do you both, Shybeat Storm and Golden Stream, accept rights and responsibilities of becoming a leader of the Shadowborne race? If so, touch the second and first links respectively."

Shy and I both nod and touch the aforementioned links. They shift to the color of gold and our names and cutie marks are engraved on them. The links are then copied and the copied links begin glowing and unraveling. They snap around both of our left hind legs.

Two more links change to a color of gold and silver and they are copied and sent to both Marly and Shadow. They stare at their newly acquired anklets and stare at Cyrus.

"Uh, thank you I guess," Marly quips.

"Now can we go?" Shadow says impatiently, hoof tapping on ground.

"You two can, Golden and Shy stay here." Cyrus pokes at the both of our anklets.

"C'mon Marly," Shadow begins dragging Marly away.

"B-but Shadow," She whines. "I don't wanna-"

"I don't care, you _will spend time with me_" Shadow says, glaring at me as he drags her out.

"What's up with them?" Shy asks, glancing at me. "She didn't want to leave and she has been acting against Shadow all this time. Why is that?"

I fall silent, sitting on the ground. _Why do.I want her back?_

"Eh, I guess we' that one out later. Huh? Golden, what's up? Again with the strange acting."

Cyrus interrupts us, "We' it out after we figure this out."

"What exactly are we trying to figure out?" I ask

"Simple, where we belong in this world. Normally, we'd be allies with everypony that is not Changeling. After a few hours of thinking, I decided that we should take a neutral standpoint. That would not screw things up and we would be able to watch over the pony race. I do know that Changelings will attack anything, even us. If we became allies with the pony race, they'd attack them first. If we were neutral, they would know that we can attack them back and they'd come after us instead." Cyrus explains.

"It would protect the ponies but throw the Shadowbornes into danger. Not enough danger for war though?" I ask, hoping for a good response. I wasn't disappointed.

"No, it won't blow up into full-scale war. Do you accept these terms?"

Both Shy and I nod, much to the relief of Cyrus.

"How are you going to face the world though?" Shy stares at Cyrus.

"No need to worry about that one Shy. You two are free to go." I nod.

"Shy, wanna go back to see both Shadow and Marly?" I ask hopefully. Shy nods and she warps us back to the entrance of the base. She trots to the wall and touches it, hoof sinking into it. The rest of her body follows after. I tentatively follow her out, stepping into the same forest trail.

"Alright, where did they go?" I wonder aloud, staring down the path, eyes flashing silver. "Screw asking, I can just find out on my own." I expand my mind out, sensing nothing from the village. I notice two presences in the clearing.

"Where are they?" Shy breaks off a branch and twirls it in hoof.

"The clearing, but I am too impatient just to trot there." I highlight my point by teleporting to the clearing.

Shy sighs, "Ever heard of flying?" She mutters, spreading her wings and taking to the sky after me.

My sudden presence in the clearing startles Shadow, who is laying by the base of the tree.

"I thought I was done with you," Shadow growls.

"Easy Shadow, I don't mind that we used your clearing." Marly says, flashing me a smile. "It is a nice place after all."

I return the smile with my own. "Why thank you Marly. The clearing could be shared with anypony."

"Good, I might have to go here more often."

"Great, just great," Shadow groans.

Marly turns to him, "What is your problem? Do you have an issue?" Shadow growls, gets up, and quickly trots away. Marly sighs softly and watches Shadow. "Sorry about him."

"You don't have to apologize for him at all. It is his issues that I shouldn't be concerned with." I say, gaze flicking at Shy as she lands atop a cloud.

"Yeah..." Marly flashes me yet another smile and I stare into her eyes.

_Those eyes, they are..._ I mentally slap myself. _Why am I thinking this? _I sigh lightly and lay down in front of her.

"Is something wrong Golden?" She prompts, frowning at my sigh.

"N-no, there is nothing wrong here. It's just that, ever since you woke up-"

"Say no more Golden, I know exactly what you mean. I know you didn't really do the saving, but I never cared about that. The thing is, why haven't I forgotten? Why haven't I let go of the thought that I was revived?"

"I-I don't know either Marly," I stammer, thoughts whirling about in my mind. "Neither of us let go during that. You wanted to be by my side since then. You even went against Shadow. Why?"

"Well because..." Marly trails off. _Ah geez, now I have to give him a legitimate reason. _Marly thinks before continuing. "Because, I wanna spend time with you. More than I wanna spend time with Shadow. It drives me crazy, he thinks he can drag me away."

"That's why you didn't want to leave, right?"

Marly nods and I feel that same feeling again, this time much more intense. "Yes, that and I feel like I should be with you. It exists deep down inside me and I cannot change it no matter what I tell myself. No matter what Shadow tells me, I won't go back to him being overprotective of me. So please, save me from him and do me a favor and just, be with me. I don't care what he thinks about me anymore. Hell, he can go off and be with somepony else and I won't even bat an eye." Once Marly finishes, she lets out a soft sigh and moves closer to me, much to my hidden enjoyment.

_This... proximity between us, it feels so right somehow. _I secretly smile and move closer to her in return.

"Is it bad that I feel your heat all the way from here? You sure you don't have powers involving fire?" Marly quips, smile widening slightly.

"I am pretty sure I don't have powers involving fire. I wish I do though, fire is the one thing that totally calms me down. When I look in the flames, the dancing movements help me feel at ease." I explain, gaze washing over her. Feelings I never experience come to the surface as I did so.

_Okay, now this is really bugging me. What are these feelings that have invaded my body? Why can't I stop not only thinking of her but wanting to spend legitimate time with her? Do I even need time to sort this one out anymore? Is this even remotely possible that I feel this towards her because it has only been a few hours. I mean, I can grant her this favor but is it worth it in the end? _My train of thought kept going and going. Questions kept repeating over and over in my mind with no end in sight.

_Is it right?_

_Can it possibly happen this way?_

_Will it work out?_

I just lay there, mind continuing to whirl. Eventually my mind forms a simple question.

"What exactly do you mean by me spending time with you?" I ask shyly, glancing at my forelegs.

"Well, that is for you to decide. In order to keep Shadow off my back, you and I would have to be together..." She trails off and glances up at me, hope shining in her eyes. "If that is to soon for you or, if you don't feel like-"

A single word then cuts through the still air. "Wrong..."

Marly's ears perk up and her eyes widen slightly as she hears the word coming from my lips.

"That is wrong and deep down, both you and I know it." I move closer toward her. "It may be a little soon, but from the moment I saw your chest rise and fall, something stirred up inside me. Hell, when Shadow mentioned something about the body,.something stirred inside me. I don't know why it did, nor do I care. The only important thing is, I do feel something and it is directed towards you." I poke her chest and her hoof descends upon it swiftly and softly.

"My eyes opened back there and I took a look at every face there. They all glanced over my eyes but one stopped me in my tracks. That one was yours," Her hoof presses down over mine. "There was always something about the way you look. The feelings confirm many things. Yes, I want to be with you. Yes, I do think you are kinda... cute," Her cheeks flushed lightly when she said that. "Yes, I am aware you think the same of me. Why be forever apart when we both know that we can be together?"

"I... I agree," I manage after a moment of thought. "Is it too soon though? That is my main concern."

"Yes, I understand your hesitation fully. If you don't want this..."

"Oh b-but I do," I stammer, a slight blush creeping through my cheeks.

_Yes, yes I do want this. It took me hours to realize that I was in dismay as Shadow tried to take her away. I was defensive because he tried to take you, the mare that actually matters to me, away. Screw the too soon thing._

Before I could say anything else, she leans in close to me. "That's good, so do I." She plants a light kiss on my cheek and I recoil in pleasant surprise.

"I-I never expected a... kiss on the cheek. I thought you would hug me or something," I say, speaking the truth. Marly just nods and she moves so her body is curled up against my chest.

"Just give it time, maybe later okay?" She yawns and nuzzles my chest. "I don't suppose you expected this to happen to you eh?"

I chuckle lightly, "No, you caught me off guard there for a little bit. My mind was being assailed by many questions. I wondered if it would work or not especially when those feelings arose again." My hoof runs through her mane, feeling the softness of it. Marly stretched out when I did that.

"That is really sweet of you though. I was afraid that you would never accept. Why did you?"

"I didn't because I had three reasons. The first was quite obvious, Shadow. I was getting real tired of his shit around you. I wanted him to just go and leave you alone. The second reason is that I didn't really want to see you alone around him. The third, is slightly more personal but I can tell you now.

"Ever since I came to Ponyville and met Shy, I honestly believed that I would be good with her. Then I met you and whatever that was missing kinda showed up again. I also felt something I haven't felt before and I just knew that you were the one to be with me. It took me being... nearly alone with you to figure that one out " I explain, noticing Shy's presence atop the cloud.

"Let me guess, Shy's still here eh?"

"Yeah, she was tired though and decided to take a nap. I'm not surprised at all though," I yawn softly.

"Wanna just, I dunno, sleep here for a while?" Marly continues to nuzzle my chest. "That little trip into the clearing wore all of us out."

I nod and I form a silver shield around the clearing. "Clearing is shielded just in case," I say, closing my eyes, Marly following suit.

_Just in case of Shadow and well, my parents._ My thoughts then died down as sleep slowly overtook me.


End file.
